


A pack of wolves

by annaisawesome



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaisawesome/pseuds/annaisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a girl gets lost in a forest weird things start happening. People disappear and only bones are left in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pack of wolves

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what to fix

Eyes. Just eyes flickered in the moonlight. Eyes with diamonds in the middle and yellow all around. That’s all that was there. No trees crawling for eyes to see. She stood alone. Well, if you don’t count all the eyes. Standing alone in the dark was not what she had planned to do that night. She stared back at the eyes thinking that she should just walk away slowly but not knowing in which direction she had come she stayed still. Suddenly something jumped out at her. Its sharp claws dug into her white skin and teeth tore a hole in it. Blood gushed out of her wounds and she screamed into the cold night air that stood as still as a rock. In a few minutes she was dead. The eyes stood around her and ate their first meal in decades. This was a force to be reckoned with.  
Finding only bones the police were troubled. There was no evidence of murder, or suicide, there was no wild animal attack that stood out. Just bones. Bones that had been cleaned of flesh and scattered. One of the police decided to work after hours. He heard talking not too far away and decided to check it out because no one hangs around in a forest after dark. He walked up to where the flicker of a camp fire was coming from. He looked through the trees into the clearing. All he saw was a normal pack of boys sitting around the warming fire.  
“I smell, yum, human”, said one in his hoarse voice and licking his lips. The police officer started to run, but he was no match for a pack of wolves that were hungry. Blood poured all over the ground after one of the wolves jumped and cut one of his vital veins. He fell over while the wolves tore at his skin. It felt like he was being peeled. When the wolves had finished they headed back to the warm fire.   
The next day the police officers head was found. Eyes rolled back into the head and covered in blood. They decided that it was not safe for anyone to go into the forest anymore. They closed it off. Soon the wolves were hungry. They walked to the edge of the forest as wolves. Changing into their figures as boys they took steps out. Following the road they walked into town and hid in alley ways. When the sun rose in the morning they saw all the humans walking about and attending to their own business. Their stomachs growled like wolves at the moon.   
“We mustn't eat any until we be-friend people”, he said in his terrifying voice, making himself the leader. They got up on their feet and walked out of the alley. They stayed in a big group and people stared at them while they walked down street.


End file.
